This invention relates to a reusable wreath which permits easy attachment and detachment of accessories. The wreath is intended to be used year round, with mere accessory changes, e.g., to accommodate changing seasons, holidays, months, etc.
Typically, a wreath is used for only one occasion, e.g., Christmas wreath. The wreath may be used annually, or it may be used only once and then discarded, for example, with a live evergreen wreath. The reason for such limited use is that typically the accessories are attached permanently or semi-permanently, e.g., wires that wrap around the wreath. It is difficult and time consuming to change these accessories. In addition, the wreath may deteriorate slightly each time the accessories are changed. As can be seen, wreaths have not been designed to withstand frequent accessory changes.